


New Beginnings

by Riyn



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory Build Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyn/pseuds/Riyn
Summary: This takes place after Wes moves into the clock tower. He figures he should try and get to know his teammates better if he’s gonna fight along side and live with them now.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as new friendships or the start of something more. However you wish to interpret it!

"Common you two hurry, we’re gonna miss it!" 

"Maybe we shouldn't have stopped for slushies!" 

"Hey, it was totally worth it!" Wes protested as he quickly takes the last sip of his beverage before throwing it out.

Barely just making it onto the train Katie and Trip immediately rush to the nearest window seats leaving Wes falling behind but he just lets out a soft laugh, he can tell they’re just really excited.

"Guys wait up!"

He jogs slightly to catch up then settles down in a seat across from them, surprisingly they have a whole section to themselves. As the train moves the pair are admiring and pointing out every cool little thing they see to each other while Wes just quietly sits back watching them in amusement, he can't help but smile. He let's them enjoy the scenery for a few stops then finally decides to break his silence.

"You know being from the future I thought you two would’ve seen it all." He teased.

"It’s so different seeing and experiencing it all in person!"

"Yeah I still can’t believe we’re really even here!" 

"It’s a shame the others didn’t want to join us…" Wes said faintly laying back in his seat staring at the ceiling then glances over at them. "But I’m glad at least you two are here." 

They turn to face him and give him a warm welcoming smile. Katie puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Hey it’s not that they didn’t want to … they’re just uhh ..." She looks over at Trip and they both awkwardly stare at each other for a second trying to figure up an excuse. 

"Really busy!" Trip said smiling nervously.

"They’ll come around eventually! _I know it_. The guys weren’t so fond of me either when I first joined but Jen and Katie were really accepting. Katie always made me feel like I _belonged_. I hope we can make you feel that way too."

Katie smiles and pulls Trip close and lays her head on his shoulder then puts a hand over Wes’s.

"_You just got to give them some time_." She said softly.

He covers his other hand over her’s and nods at eased.

"Let’s just focus on having some fun today then!"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Where are we going anyways?" Trip says beaming with excitement.

"I was thinking of letting you two decide we can go anywhere you’d like there's a whole bunch of restaurants nearby or we can go the beach or -

"Hey what’s that over there?"

"Is that what i think it is!?"

He looks out the window to see what they're talking about and spots the carnival in the distance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the festival was in town."

"We've never been to one before!"

"Really?" Well let's go then! Wes says thrilled.

"For some reason they don't exist anymore in the year 3000." He shrugged.

"Wow the future doesn’t sound nearly as interesting as they make it out to be in the movies. You guys are really missing out the first thing we gotta do is get you two some funnel cake, cotton candy and ..." 

He goes on listing off a whole bunch of sweets. Once they arrive Wes is being pulled excitingly from ride to ride and game to game but he doesn’t seem to mind he's glad they’re enjoying themselves.

"Hope you two aren't afraid of heights." He said clapping his hands together then putting his arms around them.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing we can't handle."

"Race ya there loser has to pay for the food."

He's about to make a run for it but Katie quickly stops him by locking arms.

"Oh my god that girl over there looks just like Jen!" She playfully nudges Wes.

"Where?"

Trip spins him in the other direction and he looks around desperately then hears them cracking up in the distance.

"Hey! That's not fair."

He chases after them shaking his head but laughs it off. First they go on the tallest rollercoaster then the tilt a whirl Trip loses his balance coming off the ride but they both are there to catch him.

"You alright clumsy? Wes teased while helping him adjust his hat. 

"Yeah i'm fine." He said slightly embarrassed.

Next they test their strength the guys give their best shot at it but don't even come close to hitting the bell. Katie steps up and gives it a go and to no surprise she wins nearly breaking the game. She happily picks out her prize, a cute yellow bunny. Then the trio plays some balloon darts Trip and Katie are cheering Wes on as he manages to pop them all. Afterwards the three finally grab some food and Trip get's a balloon animal hat.

"How do I look?" He flashes a big smile.

"Cute, as always!" She bumps her forehead gently against his. "I wish I had brought a camera."

"Me too."

"We should bring back some of this food for the others!" Wes suggested. 

Later Trip spots the bumper car area and Wes takes it as a opportunity to get them back for tricking him earlier but as he makes his way towards them someone crashes into him catching him off guard. The two are giggling at his attempt until suddenly they also get hit by some kids then its everyone for themselves they're all aimlessly driving around the track just laughing and having a good time. 

"I feel like Lucas would've really liked that." 

"We'll have to make sure we bring him next time!"

As they start making their way to the last ride of the night Katie stop in her tracks and the boys notice.

"Hey what's wrong?" 

She looks as if she's on the verge of tears.

"... it's just that being here and seeing all these people with their friends, loved ones and _families._. it suddenly reminds me of how much I miss mine right now. It never really hit me until now.. the fact that I might never seen them again. The thought of that really scares me."

They walk over and stand by her side Trip rests his chin on her shoulder and holds her while Wes puts his arms around both of them.

"I don't know how yet but I _will_ find a way to make sure all of you get back home safely in the meantime stay strong for _them_. 

"We're gonna get through this together. Please hang in there." Trip whispears.

"Thanks guys."

She pulls them into a big hug.

"Ow. I don't think I'll ever get use to your hugs I keep forgetting how strong you are."

"Be prepared cause they'll be a lot more where that came from." Trip assured.

Wes pulls them back into another hug. 

"Fine by me." 

They catch the last train home and Katie is already dozing off cuddling up next to them. 

"You know you seem to not really mind being here in 2001 .. I mean at least compared to the others."

"Honestly you're not wrong, luckily for me everything that matters the most is already here with me." His eyes shift down to Katie. "Plus I've even got Circuit too there's nothing really back there for me but I know I can't stay, although that'd be cool. He sleepily admits. "I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." He let's out a yawn then quickly dozes off too.


End file.
